Halloween Fun Continued
by tmntyyh
Summary: FinnStork. SMUT! Part Two to 'Halloween Fun'. Finn's not quite done trick or treating yet.


Title: Halloween Fun Continued

Disclaimer: The chances of me ownin' this are the same as my family gettin' a Nobel Peace

Prize. Ain't gonna happen. ...Ever...

Summary: FinnStork. SMUT! Part Two to 'Halloween Fun'. Finn's not quite done trick or treating yet.

Warnings: Ya'll should know what smut means by now...if not, -_grins_-you will. Oh, an' major OOCness, but hell, that comes with the territory!

* * *

Shortly after his loud knocking, Stork meekly opened the door to his room, smiling shyly at the blonde were-Finn. "Y-yes, Finn? ...I mean were-Finn?" the merb said, a faint blush decorating his face as he she the great smile that was on Finn's face. 

"Finn'll do," the blonde said, pushing the door open a bit more. "Now, I want more than just _one _treat." The blonde was purring as he stepped closer to the pilot, who instantly stepped back. Finn grinned wolfishly as he ended up walking into the merb's room, closing the door behind him.

"Y-you might-" Stork stuttered.

"Already locked," he purred, flipping only one of the locks that was on the door. "Now, for my treat." Suddenly, Stork stopped backing away from the blonde, and stood still in the middle of his room. Said blonde then closed the distance, pressing his body up against the pilot's.

"So, Stork," Finn said, smirking as he trailed his hands up the merb's sides, the fake, black claws of his Halloween costume causing the pilot to shiver underneath his shirt. The blonde craned his head towards Stork's, his breath spilling across the merb's green neck. "Trick? ...Or treat?"

A low, pleasant growl came from the merb, though he looked almost shocked by his own reaction to the blonde. This made the were-Finn's smirk widen as Stork's blush deepened. The pilot nodded a bit, his face still heated as Finn pressed themselves a bit closer, their already sandwiched skin becoming even more so.

The blonde blatantly licked his lips, hoping that the merb would react the way that he was hoping he would. Stork swallowed roughly as he futilely tried to slow his pulse. The blonde slowly snaked his arms around the pilot's waist, grinding their hips together a bit.

"Trick or treat," Finn repeated, whispering huskily.

"T-t-" Stork stuttered, trying to straighten out his thoughts, which he was finding all the more difficult when Finn shifted his hips a bit, letting the merb feel the tell-tale bulge in the front of his pants. "T-t-t-"

"Well," the blonde implored, wanting to hear his answer before he went any farther with the merb. "Trick? Or treat?"

"T-t-" Stork stuttered, still trying to put his train of thought together in a way that Finn could understand.

"Well, nod if you want to give me a treat." Suddenly, he nodded eagerly, making the blonde grin widely. "Good." Finn quickly closed the remaining space between them, pressing their lips together in a needy kiss. He felt Stork shudder at the sudden action, and green arms gently, tentatively wrapped around his neck.

Finn ended up breaking the kiss, leaving the both of them panting with flushed faces. "Mmm," he purred, making the merb's face darken even more. He licked his lips again, making Stork's face heat up even more. The jittery pilot was nearly stunned when the next thing he knew, his blonde friend was kissing him again. In his shock, Finn was able to slip his tongue into Stork's mouth, exploring every crevasse of the wet heat. He moaned loudly when he felt the merb return the kiss, tightening his grip around the thin waist.

The blonde took a step forward, making the pilot take a step back, leading him over to the bed. He paused just before they reached the bed, and broke the kiss again. They stood in front of the bed, still pressed together, breathing rapidly.

"Got any music?" Finn asked, grinning. Stork looked puzzled at the blonde, not understanding the sudden urge for questions. "Want to make it special, ya know? Oh, an' Halloween music would be perfect!"

"S-sure..." Stork muttered, having not expected the reasoning that the blonde sharpshooter gave. "Over there..." He pointed to the small case that held all of his records, seeing Finn's face light up when he saw it.

"Great!" The blonde instantly was at the case, searching through them all. Pulling out a record, he smirked before turning back to face Stork. "You keep them all in alphabetical order?" The merb grinned sheepishly as he shrugged, not sure how to respond to that. Finn quickly turned on the record, and the merb became even more confused.

"Finn, this isn't-"

"I know."

The blonde instantly started to kiss Stork again, pushing him down on the bed as soft, romantic music began to play in the background. The merb moaned softly into his mouth as he sank into his soft bed, Finn lying down directly on top of him.

The blonde began to kiss his way down the green teenager's neck, feeling the soft vibrations that came from his throat whenever he sucked on the slightly sweaty skin. Finn smiled against his skin as he raked the fake nails on his hands down Stork's uniform, making the merb shiver almost violently.

The pilot began to breathe erratically when he felt the were-Finn's hands arrived at his belts, slowly unbuckling them before dropping them to the floor.

"Calm down, Stork, I'll take it slow."

The merb growled before flipping them over, straddling the surprised blonde's waist as he firmly sat on his hips. Stork enthusiastically kissed Finn, while tugging at the costume that he was wearing. Suddenly, he pulled back, leaving Finn stunned at staring.

"H-how do you get this off?" he growled, tugging impatiently at the furry fabric yet again.

"Uh, there's a zipper on the back," Finn said, still shocked at his friends sudden actions. "...Never seen you act like this before, Stork."

He quickly grabbed the front of the blonde's costume and roughly pulled him forward, using his other hand to pull down the offending zipper. "You've never come to my room for treats. Now be a good dog and roll over."

"Hey, I'm a were-Finn!"

"Close enough."

Finn did as Stork ordered, though, finding the merb's fingers frantically working to pull off his costume. Once it was pried off of his pale skin, the pilot threw it to the other side of his room, not caring where it landed. He then flipped the blonde over again, sitting on his tented boxers before he began to place kisses along the soft skin of his chest.

"Man, Stork. Are you in heat or something? I've _never_ seen you so eager to do anything!" The merb just mumbled a response, just soft enough for Finn to miss it completely. "What was that?"

Stork growled before roughly rocking his his, grinding Finn's erection against his ass. The blonde could only arch closer to the source of the friction, wanting more. "I said: you're talking way too much."

"...Th-that's one hell of a way to shut me up!"

"Then shut up." Finn opened his mouth to retort, just to find Stork's to be covering his, making his words die on the tip of his tongue. The pilot's hands roamed over his chest, fondling the hardening nipples when his fingers brushed over them. This caused a chain reaction, and the sharpshooter ended up bucking his hips involuntarily. A muffled sound came from the human, but it did not deter his teammate in the least bit.

Instead, the merb began to suck on his neck, making Finn squirm underneath him. "D-damn!" he gasped. "You should have gone as a vampire, man!"

"Shut up," Stork muttered, taking a brief pause to speak.

"Can I at least take off the ears? They're kind of bugging me."

"...I like them."

"Then _you _wear them."

"Let me rephrase that: I like them...on _you_."

"...Come on, Stork, please?"

"...Just be grateful I don't have a muzzle and collar."

"Oooh, going to go all kinky on me, Stork? Never thought I'd see that side of you."

Stork just shifted his hips again, making Finn groan at the electric burn that coursed through his veins. The merb pressed their lips together before reaching down and removing both of his protective foot guards. He broke the kiss only to pull his shirt over his head, finding Finn's hands attempting to help him remove the garment. Just as they were going to remove his pants, they both stopped.

"It's skipping!" Finn moaned in desperation. Stork growled at the record before leaping off of his bed to fix the problem.

"Not anymore," he growled, almost tempted to throw it out his window. As soon as he could, Stork was back on top of Finn, straddling him. He had managed to pull off his pants as he sprinted back to his bed, leaving the both of them just in their boxers.

Stork began to slowly grind their hips together, making Finn jerk and pant, sweat trickling down his temple as he fought to keep his hips still. Deciding that it would be just about impossible with all of the pilot's wriggling, he flipped them over, pinning his friend to the bed.

"Now, look who's in control!" Finn teased.

"Me," Stork replied grinning almost darkly before he roughly grabbed the front of Finn's boxers, kneading the hot flesh that was underneath the soft cotton. He then quickly pulled down the blonde's boxers, revealing all of it's hidden spoils. He smirked while Finn just blushed.

The blonde just retaliated by pulling of the merb's boxers, finding himself fascinated with how the usually nervous merb seemed to show none of his jittery tendencies at the time being. Instead, Stork just reached over and pulled out a small bottle of lubrication from his nightstand.

"Okay, now _that _raises a few questions," Finn muttered as he accepted the bottle.

"Just hurry up, it's almost midnight," Stork muttered.

Finding that he could not argue with that logic, the blonde poured a bit of the clear, cold liquid into his hands, fighting the urge to shiver at the contact. He spread it on his fingers before rubbing the rest on his cock, wanting to spare no time in between preparation and the actual act.

Stork spread his legs as Finn kneeled between them. He wrapped one around the small of his friend's back, while the other was draped over his shoulder.

"Ready?"

"More now that ever."

"Okay, now _that _I've got to question!"

"Just shut up, Finn. ...And hurry it up, I can't wait much longer."

"Oh, really? And what can you do about it?"

"Kick you out and finish where you left off?"

"...Hurrying it up, it is."

Finn carefully slid one of his fingers into Stork, pushing past the first ring of muscle and deeply into his friend and now lover. The merb stiffened a bit at the intrusion, but soon rocked his hips against the digit, silently begging the blonde for more.

Quickly enough, Finn found three of his fingers deeply inside of the pilot to _the Condor _and began to search for the one area that would make him cry out in pleasure. Once his fingers brushed past it, he knew immediately. Stork arched greatly off of the bed, a throaty moan emanating from him as his cock twitched, pre-cum dribbling from the flushed tip.

"Found it!" Finn said happily, grinning triumphantly at the sweating merb.

"Good for you, do you want a medal?!" Stork hissed, panting. "Hurry it up, already!"

"Sheesh, someone forgot to eat their Wheaties this morning."

"Finn..."

"Don't worry, Stork, I'm going to fill you soon enough."

"Not soon enough!"

"I would tell you to keep your shirt on, but that's obviously failed."

"Dammit Finn!"

"Calm down, Stork, it's coming, it's coming."

"Argh, you're such a tease."

"And you love every second of it."

"Move already!"

"I am, I am."

Finn pressed the tip of his lubed cock against Stork's prepared entrance, hearing a satisfied sound come from the man under him. Slowly, he began to apply pressure against the opening, not wanting to hurt the eager merb in the process. Stork stiffened a bit as the first barrier was breached and soon found himself breathing roughly once the hot flesh was fully inside of him.

Finn waited until he thought Stork could take more before moving his his at all, which went against all of his instincts, which were screaming at him to thrust deeply into the pilot. When the merb's breathing evened out a bit, Finn started to pull out, before slowly sliding back in, setting a slow pace.

"F-faster," Stork begged, sweat sliding down both of their bodies, now. The blonde eagerly complied and was soon pounding the merb into his mattress. Said merb began to thrust his hips upwards to meet the blonde and help him bury himself in deeper. He twisted his hips a bit, hoping to strike the sensitive area within the merb. After a few tries, he was able to find it and turn the pilot into a withering mass of pleasure.

Finn snaked his arm in between their rocking bodies, tightly grabbing a hold of Stork's neglected cock. Making the teenager see white take over his vision as he bucked into his hand. Soon, they were able to set a rhythm that allowed both of the actions to happen simultaneously.

"F-F-Finn," Stork moaned out, his eyes rilled into the back of his head as his blunt nails dug deeply into his bedding.

"I-I know..." the blonde replied. They both could tell that they were close to coming, the heat in their abdomens growing to the point where they thought that it could not grow any larger. At that point, they both came, loudly moaning each other's names.

Finn filled Stork's tight heat with his cum, while the merb's had coated their stomachs and his hand. Promptly, the sharpshooter of the Storm Hawks collapsed on top of the carrier pilot.

"...I still hate these ears," he panted, saying more to himself than his friend.

"Well, I still like them."

"Which is why I'm still wearing them. ...Hey, Stork?"

The blonde lifted himself off of the other teenager just to lie down beside him, their sides pressed against each other.

"Yeah?"

"Were you just in heat? ...You never answered that question."

"Some questions don't need to be answered."

"Well, happy Halloween, Stork."

"Happy Halloween, Finn."

They both yawned and began to close their eyes. A large crash startled them awake, though.

"FINN!!!!" Piper shouted, making the blonde snicker.

"What did you do?" Stork asked, pulling his blanket over them.

"Well, she didn't give me any candy, so she got a trick, instead."

"..._I_ didn't give you any candy either."

"Well, you gave me something better."

"So...what was her trick?"

"A bucket of some sticky, cleaning chemicals you have under the sink in the kitchen and a bucket of feathers."

"You do know that it _might _glue the feathers to her...permanently? ...If you mixed them correctly."

"Really? Well, we can only hope, now."

"FINN!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

"She'd have to find me first!"

"Finn..."

"What?"

"Shut up and go to bed."

"...Okay. ...Best Halloween EVER!!!"

"Well, there's always next year..."

* * *

The End. 

**Happy Halloween, ya'll!! **-_Grins evilly_-Was this worth the wait? I think so.

Replies to the reviews from Halloween Fun:

**Esprix**: -_Laughs_-I thought so, too.

**Linnsche**: First of all, no. An' yeah I kinda expected that response, Hon.

**ChibiChaolan**: -_Laughs hysterically_-Here's more. Though, granted, I was gonna write more just for the hell of it. -_Grins_-For my own little pleasure.

**DevilsAngelSaphire**: -_Laughs_-You read slash, but prefer straight guys? Strangely(I understand that), I find that hilarious. Thanks for the fave, sweetie.

**DotSkip317**: Yes...well, no idea what yes's being applied to, but I'm guessin' for the smut.

**starly**: Thanks, an' most of the thin's I write are wierd, so no big.


End file.
